Thankful For You
by AznAnimeGrl2649
Summary: [AU] .:SasuSaku, slight SasuSakuIta triangle, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno:. When the Uchiha Corporation holds a charity feast, the head chef, Sakura, takes charge. Will lust overcome the passion for food, or the other way around?


**A/N:** A Thanksgiving fanfic.

* * *

**Started:** November 1, 2005

**Draft Finished:** November 11, 2005

**Fiction:** One-Shot

**Rated:** PG-13f

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The plot belongs to me.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, slight SasuSakuIta, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShika

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** AU Family is the most important thing on Thanksgiving, but not for Haruno Sakura. As her first attempt to cater a huge event for the Uchiha annual Thanksgiving Charity, she learns that there some things are more important that her job.

"Thankful For You"

-

-

-

-

"Hey! That doesn't go there! Give me that!" The female rushed over to grab the plates from the clutches of the clueless worker. "It goes there!" she pointed to the steel table where the spoons, soup bowls, and various styles of forks laid. With a frustrated huff, she handed back the plates and went to the back of the kitchen. Just as she was going to take the tenth step to get a cart, the sound of glass being shattered rang in her ears.

'Great, there goes another set of good china.' Her little hands clenched open and closed, her breathing were stiff and short. Trying to wipe the scowl off in between her breaths, Sakura counted to ten in her head. Too bad the angry expression on her face didn't go away.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Mr. Uchiha, this is the most brilliant charity I've ever seen. Look, there is even a big ice sculpture! Amazing! You definitely outdid yourself." I scoffed. This is the only charity that I've done this year. Nevertheless, I shook his hand and walked off to greet the other guests. Not second later, I was stopped by another guy in a suit. His constant blahing is giving me a headache. I need some air.

"Looks like everything is going well," I heard from behind. I didn't even bother to turn around.

"Cut the crap." The figure moved next to me, a champagne glass held in his hand.

"Language, little brother," he drawled out. "You wouldn't want the others to hear you now, would you?"

"I don't give a shit." He swirled the white wine in the glass as if he had done it a million times. It was smooth, fast, and precise, just like him. Itachi gave a smirk and looked down at the fountain and roses that were all in bloom. Their sweet fragrance surrounded the air with a warming atmosphere. Light music played through the open doors in a soft but uplifting melody. I turn to leave.

"Words run deep, Sasuke," was the last thing I heard before I shove my hands in my pockets and head down the marble steps. What a bunch of bullshit.

* * *

"Cut these together and put it in the big pot, then stir it. I need you to saute the mushrooms for the sauce and cut the onions."

"The whole bag?"

"Yes, the whole bag!" Sakura yelled. "Wait, where are the potatoes?" She scanned the ground for brown sacks.

"They are next to the fridge," a worker informed.

"What? They should be peeled! Why aren't they peeled?" she shouted angrily.

"Well. . .the. . .it. . .that. . ."

"WHAT? Spit it out!"

"Chouji called in sick today because of a stomach flu and we all had so much to do and. . ."

"I don't need excuses! Just get someone to peel them!"

"But. . ."

"Why aren't you moving?"

"I. . ."

"GET MOVING!

"Y-yes, mom. . ." the worker said on inpulse and quickly turned red to realize that he was saying that to his boss. "I mean ma'am. . ." He ducked his head knowing that he would get wacked by her, but when it didn't the pain didn't come, he looked up to find the cherry blossom a little tired, exhausted even, but he could tell she is blowing steam out of her ears if she was a cartoon character. Her emerald eyes pierced through his.

"I know what you mean! NOW GO!" She ordered.

"Okay!"

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. What a mess. All of the workers are working frantically and still, they were short-handed. The main course was the rush of the hour. Appetizers were easy to accomplish, but a formal dinner for hundreds of people was something new.

"Sakura, should we finish the desserts?"

"No. I need someone to get the beans out of the fridge and wash them."

"Got it."

Like a great big traffic jam, she was in it deep. Catering was something new to her. Training under the great chief Tsunade, Sakura graduated at the top of the class of culinary cooking, valedictorian too. Cooking was passion of hers ever since she was little. As she grew older, she realizes that good food makes people happy. But making people happy has its draw backs. This is one of them.

"I asked for the potatoes to be peeled like twenty minutes ago! Where is the damn-"

"I'm on it!"

She let out another sigh and went to ovens to check on the turkeys that were currently basted and cooked to perfection. The stuffing was clearly fluffy and plumped, right out of the turkey's. . .

"FIRE!" Someone screamed.

"No, wait! That doesn't work!" She directed as the water sizzled on the stove. Sakura made her way to the back, grabbing a handful of salt in the process. With a swift gesture, she threw the white sodium chloride on the blazing fire. The flame went out and everyone got back to work. Another false alarm.

"Are you trying everyone a heart attack?" Her green orbs eyed the worker.

"No. . .I'm sorry."

"Just think, next time, okay?"

"Okay," the worker sulked. Sakura gave sigh. This was going to be a LONG night.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked passed the crowds, making my way to find some place quiet until I heard that annoying voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" My legs carried me faster.

"Sasuke-kun!" I ignored it went deeper into the large crowds of penguins and peacocks. Men and women were standing and talking. A couple of them laughed falsely and introduced themselves. A waiter passed by and I grabbed a glass of red wine off the silver platter he was carrying.

"Dobe."

"Sasuke-teme."

"Hiding again?"

"That woman is annoying!"

"I know." _Everyone _knows.

"Do you know how long I had to beat up the guy to get this outfit? You wouldn't believe the many times she threaten me to tell her where you were. Geez, she's so obsessed. I swear. . ." I zoned him out and glazed around the room. I saw Hyuuga Neji sitting at a table with someone other than his cousin. Though it looks like they are talking, his position gives a dead give away that he's spectulating something, or rather someone.

"Get out of it, you look like a moron," I mumbled. The tacky maroon vest, dark forest green pants, and the black bow tie swirled together like a clown suit. Not only does it fit him like a glove, but any loser, besides deperate ones, would have a sense of dignity and pride to burn the clothes and get new ones. Either that or quit. "Hyuuga would see you," I tried again. He is a moron sometimes, but the world still spins.

"Naw! He has his hands full with his girlfriend, if you know what I mean," he moved his eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"Che. How do you know?" Dobe was as dunce as a cow, stubborn and clueless.

"Hinata told me." My eyebrows rose despite the frown I had on.

"You've been talking to another Hyuuga?"

"She's nice though, Sasuke-teme. Don't be an ass."

"Hmph." Like I would give a rat's ass to what he thinks.

"You really need a girl in your life, man. The Hyuuga bastard even got one and she's pretty hot too." I gave him a look. "And Hinata looks pretty hot today too, but that is not the point. The point is that. . .OH SHIT! She's coming this way! I thought I told Shikamaru to take care of her! Damn! I knew I should've gave him tips on how to keep her. . .you better run!"

I didn't have to be told twice, nevertheless by the Dobe. Naruto walked ahead of me and tried to block Ino's view from witnessing any trace of me. A loud shriek drew my attention to find out what was happening. I looked back and saw a huge group of people with a shock expression written all over their faces. That Dobe, he always knows how to get attention. Nara is also there, holding Ino back from clobbering Naruto for pouring, more like dumping, the whole bottle of wine onto her lilac evening gown. Red with anger and covered in red liquid that was cascading down her low cleavage, she was well restrained. The whole crowd gasps as Ino 'fainted' into Nara's arms. Note to self: Give a bonus to Nara for knocking her out and shutting her up.

Taking the opportunity to escape, I headed down the hallway and away from the imbeciles. It was dark, quiet, and empty, until I was pulled by someone from behind into the hot bustling kitchen. Everywhere, people in white uniforms ran from one stove to the other, scrambling in an ant-like formation. Their faces were flushed from the heat in the air.

"And here he is!" What the hell? The figure shoved a large sack in my face and I reluctantly held on to it.

"Good," a feminine voice shouted. I glanced at her and found myself staring. She was _here_.

* * *

"About time," she exclaimed. Stirring the thick pumpkin soup with the silver ladle, she turned down the heat and went to the next pot. "We needed the potatoes peeled, washed, and scrubbed," Sakura ordered without even looking up from the orange colored soup. She pointed to the table behind her. "You can start there-" She stopped abruptly and scrunched up her nose, "and this needs nutmeg." Grabbing a small container of whole nutmegs, she took one out and grated a bit in the bubbling liquid. "Sorry, just please hurry. We really need them."

Sasuke looked around. No one was paying attention to him, to what he was wearing, or what he was doing. Standing there, he saw the faces filled with determination as they cooked the food next to the blazing fire coming from the stove. Large amounts of green beans, onions, celery, corn, and other vegetables were being stirred by wooden spoons by the cooks. Doors of the ovens open and shut as they pulled things out and put things in to be cooked. He turned his attention to the female with the pink hair, she didn't glance at him the minute he came in the door. She was busy giving orders and multi-tasking, stirring the soup, adding spices to whatever that needed seasoning. Flipping the vegetables without having to use a spoon, peaking into the ovens, checking the temperature of the turkeys, making sure the cooks are doing their jobs, she was doing it all.

Sakura didn't see any movement from the new arrival. They needed all the help they can get and right now and she was getting nothing.

"Are you still standing there?" She poked the metal thermometer into the thigh of the turkey. A few more minutes and it will be done. Sasuke didn't say anything but went to work. It was either peeling potatoes or getting hunt down by fully dressed penguins, talking about nonsense about stocks and politics. The first option was better. He set the bag beside his feet, took off his black coat and placed it under the counter. With the cuffs unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows, he took the silver peeler beside the knife stand and started to de-skin the large potatoes.

A few minutes pass and still, they didn't care about his presence. Rolls were pulled from the ovens with the buttery aroma filling the air in a satisfying and fast force. The pan banged on the long silver table near the far end of where he was working followed by another set of pans with roasted brown shallots, garlic, and thyme.

"You're killing it." The Uchiha stopped and found himself staring. "Here," Sakura grabbed the peeler out of his hands and start working on another potato. "You want the white part of the potato too, so just kill the brown part, okay?" She spoke to him like he was a little child, gentle and informative. Handing it back, she placed the now white and peeled potato in the large bowl filled with salted water to keep it from browning, along with the little ones he had in there. "The key is patience," she told him and gave him a smile.

Sakura beamed, the memory of her master's words echoed in her mind the moment they escaped through her own lips. Her emerald orbs swept across the kitchen and observed the energy flowing, exerting from the workers. Everyone is focused and working together, teamwork, it goes a long way. She turned to her left. The potato peeler in his hands was moving a fast speed, the brown skin slid off like butter within seconds.

"Are all your workers like this?" He asked, his onyx orbs still on the potato, his right hand moving swiftly back and forth.

"Working, you mean?" She watched him reach for another. "Yeah."

"Do you always work like this?" Sasuke looked at her for a reaction. She stared back with the same expression.

"Yeah."

"It's big step."

"I asked for it."

"So, he didn't just give it to you?"

"We all have to work for something, Sasuke." He flinched. She said his name.

"So, why keep it all a secret?" He thought back to the times he saw Itachi and Sakura together. They were always together in restaurants, at work, even at the mansion.

"What secret?" Sakura grabbed another potato and handed to him.

"Those meetings with my brother and all the preparation for a 'project'," he grounded out, cutting a large chuck of the potato in the process.

"That wasn't a secret. It was just business." He scoffed and threw the potato in bowl, making the water splash. "It was. Really, nothing happened between us. Come on, Sasuke, you can trust me." There was a pregnant pause and Sasuke broke it.

"Just business," he repeated calmly. Sakura smiled and brushed a strand of his dark bangs away from his eyes. He didn't try stop her, nor turn away. He missed the way she touched him. Her skin was so soft.

"You're getting the hang of it," she pointed at the overflowing pile of potatoes. "Now, go scrub them. We need them for the mash potatoes." Sasuke grunted and carried the large bowl to the sink as she handed him a brush. "Remember, patience is a virtue." He smirked and got to work.

* * *

"Where the hell is Sasuke-teme?" Naruto looked around. He was nowhere in sight. Shikamaru was in the back rooms, keeping watch on Ino, who is still unconscious. Thank god Shikamaru handled the situation or he would have been in deep shit. Working for the Uchiha corporation has it's privileges, but messing with other business people is a big no-no. Yamanaka Ino is the daughter of the Yamanaka Flower corporation. For years, it was her hobby to 'stalk' the young Uchiha. More or less, it was really annoying, but of course, Shikamaru always comes to rescue. He didn't make it as 'Head of Security' for nothing.

"Do you don't know where he is?" Naruto jumped a good foot and came face to face with Uchiha Itachi. His intense black eyes of his bored expression made Naruto a bit out of place, almost like a silent threatening look.

"Well. . ."

"Go find him." It was an order, not a request. Then, he disappeared.

"Go find him," he mimicked with a look of disgust and walked off to find his royal pain-in-the-ass.

* * *

"Here," she handed him the metal object. "Smash them up." Sasuke took it and began to mash the potatoes. Hot steam rose up to his face as the boiled white clumps turn into a smooth thick substance. Within minutes, he was finished with the first batch and scooped them in a massive yellow dish next to Sakura. Salt, cracked pepper, butter, bits of bacon, and sour cream went into the mashed potatoes along with chopped chives and a sprinkle of cheese, then it was mixed together. Sakura took out another spoon and gave a taste test.

"Does it need more salt?" She held the spoon next to his mouth. He took a bite and nodded.

"Turkeys are done!" Workers started to pull the big brown birds out of the oven and lined them up on the long tables. Lids covered them and they were hulled off by carts down the hall and into the huge room ready to be carved.

"How much do you think we would raise today?" Sasuke asked her once the kitchen was empty.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, stirring the next batch of mash potatoes as a cook came back and covered the first batch with a lid. "But I hope it's enough." The door swings crazily after the cook took his exit. "Do you think we can give the leftovers to the soup kitchen?" He smirked at her. She was always thinking ahead.

"With your cooking, let's hope we get leftovers." She gasped dramatically.

"Oh, my gosh. Has the world stop spinning? Did THE Uchiha Sasuke just gave me a compliment?" She blinked and sighed melodramatically as if she was going to faint. The next thing she knew, white fluffy potatoes came flying towards her. "Hey! Food is for eating!" She wiped the flecks of mash potatoes off her eyes and cheek.

"You missed a spot," she heard him say. Looking up, she saw him standing over her. She could feel a blush on her already red face from the heat. With a smirk, Sasuke lowered down to her and licked the fluffy speck off her nose. When he pulled back, he saw her mouth agape, but she was still there. Her lips turned to smile and he smirked back. Sakura stuck out her tongue flicked some salt at him. He was standing so close. She reached up with a cloth and wiped his forehead, sweat was dripping down his face. His hand covered hers as she pulled away. Green met black and everything around them stop. Leaning down, Sasuke descended to her pink lips, wanting to taste her. He could almost feel her breath on his lips, until the door banged opened.

Turning quickly, Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto walking in with a pissed off expression that fell to a 'what-the-hell?' look.

"Where the hell have you been? Your brother was going to kick my ass or something. Come on, it's time for the damn dinner. Eh? Sakura-chan, you're here too?"

"Dobe," Sasuke growled and pounded his head. She gave a little giggle and waved at the blonde.

"Hey."

"Ow!" Naruto scowled and rubbed his head. "Fine, I'm going, but if your brother kicks my ass, I'm going to kick yours. Bye Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme," he added roughly, and headed out the door, leaving them alone once again.

"Looks like Naruto is getting serious at his job of looking after you," Sakura commented.

"Like a hawk." Her laughter rang in his ears. It was a full of emotion, not like the fake laughs someone would do for show after a horrible joke is told.

"What are you thankful for this year?" Sasuke asked. She gave him a quizzical look. Resting her left hand on her chin and cupping her right hand underneath her elbow, she thought about it.

"I'm thankful for my family, my friends, my workers, who have helped me through and through, my mentor Tsunade; without her, this wouldn't have happened, Shizune for keeping me on track," she paused, "that's about it." Sasuke's lips curled into a small smile, a real smile.

"Really?" He took a step and closed the gap between them. He could feel the warmth of her body next to him. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah," she answered. "What about you? What are thankful for?" Sasuke kept silent and lean down toward her ear.

"I'm thankful for you," he whispered softly.

"Really?" She asked. He gave nod.

"Well, I'm thankful for you too." Her bright eyes glowed with mischief. A thought dances in her mind as she reach up to give him a long kiss on his lips, 'I am thankful for having such a wonderful boyfriend like you, Sasuke-kun.'

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how did you like it? Kind of short, but I guess it's okay. Sorry to the fans of 'Happy Hour'. I couldn't update it this month. Man, I could feel the cold autumn air. I wish it was December already! Christmas and two weeks off from school! Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving!

Question: What are you thankful for this year?

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
